Arrancar
An Arrancar (破面 (アランカル), arankaru; Spanish for "To Tear Off", Japanese for "Ripped Mask") is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. Starting Technique You cannot start out with your character as an Arrancar, you have to start as a Ghost, gain the Demi-Hollow Transformation, become a Hollow, and then you can ascend to Arrancar. After becoming an Arrancar, you gain a new move. Overview Arrancar are a group of Hollows that gained similar powers to that of a Shinigami by removing their masks. The Generic term for an Arrancar is Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid. Arrancar and ordinary Hollows differ in several ways: A soul usually takes on a Human shape when it becomes an Arrancar. All Arrancar retain a hole in them somewhere as well as fragments of their Hollow form (in the shape of portrusions and partial masks). Some Arrancar have claimed that they gave up their Human forms in order to obtain enormous power While some Arrancar prefer to conceal the remnants of their past, others choose to hide their faces completely to escape unwanted attention. Most also have a colored marking of some sort on their face, although some only gain these markings upon the release of their Zanpakutō. It is theorized Arrancar share not only the powers of Shinigami, but also their anatomy. Estigma The pattern on an Arrancar's face. Potentially the remaining part of a mask. Unique to each individual. The pattern may appear when performing Resurrección for some Arrancars. Hole One of the most distinctive characteristics of an Arrancar is the hole in their body. It is said to represent the lack of souls that is difficult to fill. Zanpakutō The Arrancar seal the nuclei of their abilities within the form of a sword. It is entirely different from what Shinigami use. When they release their Zanpakutōs' seals they unleash their true power and their true form. The combat efficiency of an Arrancar with a released Zanpakutō is increased several times over. Therefore, an Arrancar's release of their Zanpakutō is merely a temporary restoration to their former selves, granting them any powers their Hollow form possesses. The act of release is called Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection"), which is activated with a command phrase followed by the name of the sword. An Espada's Resurrección is claimed to be different from that of a normal Arrancar. Appearance The Arrancar have a standard theme for their clothing. Their uniforms consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, black tabi and white zōri that bear an opposing similarity to a Shinigami's zōri; in essence, the uniforms are basically inverted Shinigami uniforms. Arrancar uniforms display more variation than those worn by Shinigami however. Personality Traits and Mindsets While most of the Arrancar either develop or retain their own personality traits, the majority (not all) of Arrancar in Goat City appear to be similarly cold, cruel, ambitious, impatient, selfish, overconfident, ruthless, arrogant, impulsive, brutal, relentless, battle-hungry, overbearing, short-tempered, indifferent, and/or egotistical. Not all Arrancar residing in GC are loyal to Aizen. They prefer not to interfere with his plans, presumably because of Aizen's immense amount of power and army of servants. It is for that reason many naturally evolved Arrancar felt it necessary to align themselves with him to obtain more power. While some Arrancar choose to follow Aizen in the hopes he will deliver them salvation, others ally with him purely out of respect Powers & Abilities Like Shinigami, Arrancar have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, some of which are similar to those of the former, and some of which are variations on ordinary Hollow powers. *'Bala' (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet," Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") a technique of firing his hardened spiritual pressure against his enemies. Less powerful than a Cero, but it can be successively fired at 20 times the rate. *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero," Japanese for "Hollow Flash," "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation) a powerful spiritual light fired by Menos Grandes and Arrancars. *'Descorrer' (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. *'Gran Rey Cero' (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash") The ultimate Cero that can only be used by Espadas. It is so powerful, it distorts the surrounding space. *'Hierro' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron," Japanese for "Steel Skin") An Arrancar's outer skin with high spiritual hardness that serves as armor. *'Pesquisa' (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry," Japanese for "Probe Circuit") An Arrancar ability to measure and locate spiritual pressure. *'Resurrección' (帰刃 (レスレクシオン), Resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection," Japanese for "Returning Blade") Releasing the core of an Arrancars' ability sealed in their Zanpakutō to regain the original powers of a Hollow. They often take on a form closer to a Hollow than a Human after performing Resurrección. *'Sonído' (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound," Japanese for "Sound Ceremony") The Arrancar equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpo. Category:Races Category:Bleach